


Do you?

by bitterhues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterhues/pseuds/bitterhues
Summary: nishinoya can't keep his feelings in anymore, he has to say something otherwise,,,,,
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 27





	Do you?

You never realize how much you love a person till the pain hits you.

Nishinoya always knew that he had liked Asahi and sometimes felt even love, but the moment he walked away, away from volleyball, away from his team, away from him- that’s when he realized how much he loved Asahi. He loved him so deeply that it physically hurt and the fact that one person, this one person he loved more than anyone else could just walk away from him. Just like that. it killed him.

  


But today, Asahi seemed to be back. Nishinoya had been begging for Asahi to come back since days and it had no effect on Asahi, none. But whatever the two first years said, it worked Asahi was back and everyone couldn’t be happier. Nishinoya was glad that Asahi was back but a little part of him hurt. He couldn’t help but wonder why? Why did Asahi come back after the two first years talked to him, what about all those times when Nishinoya tried to talk to him and bring them back? Did Nishinoya’s words mean nothing to Asahi? Did Nishinoya mean nothing to Asahi?

  


Nishinoya had been mopping the same part of the gym floor since the past ten minutes. Sugawara noticed the Nishinoya’s sudden mood shift and walked up to the libero. Nishinoya wasn’t quick to notice Suga’s presence but soon looked up to his senpai’s concerned eyes. Sugawara smiled slightly and asked, “what’s wrong noya?”

  


“Do you think Asahi san loves me back?”

Sugawara was surprised, Nishinoya had been know for being very straight forward but this time Sugawara could sense the desperation in his voice. Nishinoya had been hurting

“hey, what’re you talking about? He’s back isn’t he” Sugawara said softly with a smile.

“but it’s not because of me, is it?” the libero bitterly replied.

Frowns formed on Sugawara’s face, either he wasn’t understanding something or he was missing out on a important piece of information. Everything that led to Asahi coming back and playing again, it all had to do with Nishinoya. If Nishinoya hadn’t supported Asahi, if he hadn’t encouraged others to not give up on their ace, if he hadn’t been there to follow up on his blocks, if he hadn’t been his voice of confidence through everything, none of this would have been possible. But why couldn’t Nishinoya understand that, why did he feel differently?

“I’m listening, tell me everything.” Sugawara answered.

Nishinoya told Sugawara everything, from Asahi ignoring him in the hallways and never trying to listen to a word he said and not giving him a chance to be there for him when Nishinoya was always there. He noticed before everyone else did, the walls Asahi was facing and how he was struggling. He noticed and when he asked him about them Asahi said that there was no such thing and then completely shutting himself off from everyone else. Nishinoya was there and Asahi didn’t give him a chance, not one. He even got himself suspended and left the volleyball team too, all for Asahi. Nishinoya loved Asahi endlessly but Asahi never noticed or if he did, he never loved Nishinoya enough or maybe even trusted him. “Tell me if I’m wrong Sugawara san”, Nishinoya said with tears almost threatening to leave his eyes. The mop Nishinoya had been using had fallen on the floor. The rest of Karasuno would have noticed Nishinoya’s slight outburst if not for the first years Hinata and Kageyama picking a fight with another first year Tsukishima. Sugawara wasn’t sure what to say, he didn’t want to make the matter any worse but he had to say something.

  


“You could be wrong but I can’t tell you that no one can except for him, Noya. You cannot continue feeling like this and being around him with all this buried somewhere in you. You need to talk to him, let him know what you think”

“what do you want me to tell him, how am I supposed to tell Asahi kun that I’ve been in love with him all this while and that I expect him to love me back. Don’t I sound completely ridiculous Sugawara san?” Nishinoya’s voice had been raising by the minute. Unknown to him others were starting to notice. The screeching of the gym shoes against the floor had slowed down a bit.

“You don’t sound ridiculous for expecting him to love you back, noya” Sugawara calmly replied.

“How can you be so sure of it!?” by now Nishinoya was yelling.

“Because I know what you both have”

“But Asahi- “

  


_“Nishinoya”_

Nishinoya trembled, he heard him. Asahi heard. ‘No, this can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.’ Nishinoya’s mind started to race. He looked at Asahi, Asahi wasn’t looking at him. He was doing his stupid thing again, hiding his face and looking at the floor with uncertainty. Nishinoya realized that Sugawara san was right, this wouldn’t go anywhere till Nishinoya told Asahi anything. He also realized that everyone else was staring at them and it was making Asahi a bit more nervous. Like a sudden reflex, Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s wrist and began to drag him. He ended up dragging him into the storeroom and if he remembered correctly, the last time they were here they had a fight. Hopefully this time, things would end well.

  


“I don’t know what you heard but I need to talk to you, Asahi kun” Nishinoya voice slightly echoed inside the dark room. Asahi stayed quiet and looked at Nishinoya wondering what any of this could be about. Was Nishinoya still angry about his leaving, about his not calling for the toss? Nishinoya’s face seemed red, maybe he was angry. It really hurt Asahi to see Nishinoya like this, him of all people.

  


_“Do you love me Asahi kun?”_

Asahi blinked.

Of course, he did.

  


Before Asahi could say a word, Nishinoya’s voice, softer than usual, continued-

“Why is it that you never let me be around you, why is it that you don’t trust me enough to tell me whatever you’re feeling, why is it that all it took for you to come back was some one other than me asking you to come back? W-why?” Nishinoya’s voice had started to break.

“I love you Asahi kun and why do you not love me back”

  


Nishinoya’s mind was running fast but in the wrong direction and Asahi didn’t think there was anything he could say to stop him.

So, he didn’t.

  


Asahi’ heart beat faster as he moved closer to Nishinoya and slowly pulled him up to him. They looked at each other knowing they both weren’t sure of anything and they didn’t care. Asahi hesitated for a second, and Nishinoya kissed him. It was soft and innocent.

Asahi pulled back and whispered- “I have always loved you”

  



End file.
